headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Supernatural: The Usual Suspects
"The Usual Suspects" is the seventh episode of season two of the of the American horror drama series Supernatural and the twenty-eighth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Mike Rohl with a script written by Cathryn Humphris. It first aired on the CW Network on Thursday, November 9th, 2006. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Supernatural was created by Eric Kripke. * * Actor Andy Stahl is credited as Andrew Stahl in this episode. * Producer Cyrus I. Yavneh is credited as Cyrus Yavneh in this episode. * Supervising producer Philip Sgriccia is credited as Phil Sgriccia in this episode. * Actress Linda Blair is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * This is the first episode of Supernatural directed by Mike Rohl. He directs ten episodes of the series in total. His next episode is "Folsom Prison Blues". * This is the second episode of Supernatural written by Cathryn Humphris. She previously wrote "Dead Man's Blood". Her next episode is "Born Under a Bad Sign". * The main setting for this episode is Baltimore, Maryland. * Actress Linda Blair is best known for her portrayal of Regan MacNeil - a child who gets possessed by a demon in the 1973 horror classic The Exorcist. * This is the first episode of Supernatural where Dean Winchester does not refer to Sam Winchester by the nickname "Sammy". Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from the 1995 mystery film The Usual Suspects, directed by Bryan Singer. * Dean Winchester makes references to "Mulder" and "Scully" in this episode, implying that Sam Winchester is the Scully to his Mulder. Fox Mulder and Dana Scully are fictional F.B.I. agents and the two main characters from the FOX Network television series The X-Files. * At the end of the episode Dean Winchester says "I could go for some pea soup". This is a reference to the 1973 horror film The Exorcist starring Linda Blair, who appears in this episode. During one of the more memorable scenes from the film, Blair's character, Regan MacNeil, possessed by a demonic entity later identified as Pazuzu, projectile vomits all over priest Damian Karras. Pea soup was used as the prop for this scene. * Dean Winchester reads a piece of paper then says "All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy". This is a reference to the 1980 horror film The Shining. In the movie, the character of Jack Torrance is progressively going insane. He is supposed to be writing a novel, but when his wife Wendy Torrance comes upon his pages, she finds nothing but the line "All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy" repeated over and over again. * Dean Winchester sarcastically tells Diana Ballard that they are looking for "Caspar the blood-thirsty ghost. This is a reference to Caspar the Friendly Ghost, which is a children's television series, which has been adapted into film and comics. * Reference is made to Hilts King in this episode. This was actor Steve McQueen's character from the 1963 film The Great Escape. McQueen is also known for playing the lead role of Steve Andrews in the 1958 horror movie The Blob. Quotes * Dean Winchester: My name is Dean Winchester. I'm an Aquarius, I enjoy sunsets, long walks on the beach, and frisky women. See also External Links * * * * * "The Usual Suspects" at the Supernatural Wiki ---- Category:Supernatural season 2 episodes Category:Supernatural episodes Category:2006 television episodes Category:Verified Category:Mike Rohl Category:Cathryn Humphris Category:Ben Edlund Category:Matt Witten Category:Peter Johnson Category:Philip Sgriccia Category:John Shiban Category:Kim Manners Category:McG Category:Cyrus Yavneh Category:Eric Kripke Category:Robert Singer Category:Todd Aronauer Category:Jensen Ackles Category:Jared Padalecki Category:Linda Blair Category:Jason Gedrick Category:Keegan Connor Tracy Category:Andy Stahl Category:Shannon Powell Category:Diana Dutra Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Motels Category:Flashbacks Category:Throat injuries Category:Slit throats Category:Gunshot victims